Sweet Dreams
by AnneValkyria
Summary: I'd had trouble sleeping for years, so when that strange saleslady suggested I try "Sweet Dreams" I didn't hesitated. Not only did I sleep like a baby, but each night I was visited by one of four men. But the potion wouldn't last forever, so what could I do when I realized that I wanted to spend more than just my nights with one of them? OOC. No Twilight. AU. Bella/Garrett-Peter-Ja
1. Prologue - Zatoria

**Okay, so I'm writing this little fic for Jlove34. Her only request: A Bella/Peter-Jasper-Garrett-Paul pairing, (but not necessarily at the same time) with lots of smut. This is what I came up with. I hope she likes it =)**

**Background****: Bella never made it to Forks, so she's unaware that there's vampires or shifters. This has more to do with the men themselves, than what they are.**

**Don't expect much of a "story" here though, because then you'll be disappointed.**

**Mostly unbetad, but I've had a little help from my regular beta cboo2501 and some nice people on Twitter**

**All recognizable characters belong to S.M... I'm just giving them something to do.**

* * *

Prologue

Zatoria

"See you tomorrow," I called to Jennifer over the sound of the electronic bell as I opened the door to the bookstore. I'd worked there evenings and weekends since I started my senior year in Jean Ribault High School. Now, just graduated from Jacksonville's Community College I was one of four fulltime employees.

As I stepped out into the warm Florida evening, I lifted my face towards the sky and enjoyed the sunlight on my skin.

I was exhausted, having barely slept the night before. Something that had become a habit since moving here from Phoenix. There was a _restlessness_ that kept me awake every night. I couldn't quite shake the feeling that I was supposed to be somewhere else.

My stomach growled and I realized that I hadn't eaten anything since breakfast, and it was now 6 pm. I did a quick inventory of my fridge and pantry in my head, trying to remember if I needed to go shopping.

My thoughts being otherwise occupied, I didn't pay attention to where I was walking and tripped on an overturned trashcan in the middle of the sidewalk. I quickly stretched out my hand, trying to steady myself against the brick wall next to me. Somehow I managed to stay on my feet and let out a deep sigh of relief.

A small furrow appeared between my brows when my fingernails scraped across cool metal. I had walked these streets every day for over three years, first to the house I shared with Renée and Phil, and later to my own small, one-bedroom apartment. I knew every part of it like the back of my hand. Every building, every crack in the pavement, every manhole cover, every loose stone in the sidewalks. I recognize every scent, every sound, what I _didn't_ recognize was that sign, the size of a cafeteria tray. The copper was darkened with age and there were small green spots with corrosion, the words were so faded that I could barely read them.

I squinted against the sun and mumbled aloud, "Eclipse – the cure from everything from a broken nail to a broken heart." I couldn't help but snort at how cliché that sounded.

The side of the building was windowless except for at basement-level, where there also were steps leading down to an ordinary-looking door with a small window.

My curiosity was piqued and I got down on my hunches to peer through the window to my right, but it was covered with so much dirt and grime that it was impossible to see anything of the inside.

I chewed indecisively on my bottom lip. My mind told me to keep walking, but a part of me insisted that I needed to check it out. I felt like I was being pulled towards the shop, as if compelled.

I stood up, straightened my back and squared my shoulders, and with a deep breath I tiptoed down the steps.

The small brass bell above the door chimed as I entered the shop and I instantly felt as if I stepped right through to Diagon Alley. Incense floated thick as fog in the air and I had to fight the urge to cover my nose, not wanting to risk getting the smoke into my mouth.

The walls where covered in floor to ceiling shelves that was filled with crystals in all shapes, sizes and colors, bottles full of suspicious looking liquids, jars full of herbs, powders and things I'd rather not think about, I half expected to see Mr. Ollivander pop up and try to sell me an ten inch, unyielding wand with a core of Thestral tail hair.

Instead I found a woman standing behind the counter. She was neither young, nor old. Neither fat, nor thin. Neither short, nor tall. Her dishwater blond hair was pinned on top of her head in a messy bun, she wore a black dress several sizes too big, which reminded me of a wizard outfit, sadly sans the pointy hat. The only thing even remotely noticeable about the woman in front of me was her almond shaped, lavender eyes that studied me closely, and the name neatly printed on her nametag: Zatoria.

My cheeks flamed under her careful scrutiny and I shifted my weight between my feet, the strangest thoughts appearing in my head. "_This must be how a frog waiting to be dissected feels like. God, I hope she_ _doesn't turn me into a frog_."

The woman chuckled quietly, and although impossible I got the distinct feeling that she had somehow read my mind. "_Don't be absurd, Bella_," I chastened myself.

Zatoria's chuckle grew in volume, and with a shake of her head she turned to unlocked the large oak armoire behind her.

I breathed a sigh of relief as soon as she turned her back to me, but as much as I tried to force my legs to back out of the shop and run away as fast as I could, they wouldn't listen.

I was so busy picturing myself ending up naked in a dumpster, in a back alley somewhere that the sound of glass hitting glass made me jump.

Zatoria snickered and pointed at the bottle on the glass counter. "Take this."

My body decided to start working again, but instead of running screaming down the streets my legs brought me forward and my arm reached out to pick up the round bottle she had placed in front of her.

It was small enough that I could close my hand around it and shifted in colors from blue, to purple, to pink. "What is it?" I asked skeptically.

"The content of this bottle will help you sleep," her answer had me widening my eyes and my jaw practically dropped to the floor.

"How…?!"

She cut off my question with a wave of her hand. "Never mind that, now. A few drops of 'Sweet Dreams' on your tongue every night before you go to bed and you will find what you are looking for."

"_Oookay. Uh-huh. Just back away slooowly Bella. Back away and run like hell_." My body continued to refuse to cooperate. The words I spoke out loud were not the same as the ones I shouted inside my head. "How much do you want for it? How long will it last? Is there anymore for when I run out?" "_What the fuck!? Noooo_. _Shut the hell UP!"_

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about that dear," Zatoria smiled, sounding sweet despite the condescending words. "The potion will last until it's time for you to make a choice."

* * *

When I went to bed later that night I had no intention of trying 'Sweet Dreams', but my body acted on its own yet again and I dribbled the surprisingly tasty potion on my tongue before crawling under the blanket. I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

**A/N: Well, this is as much of a story as you're going to get. **

**I should be able to post the first chapter by the end of the week.**


	2. Chapter 1 - Garrett

**A/N: Thanks for the faves, follows and reviews, really means a lot.**

**This is my first attempt at writing a lengthy sex scene, so go easy on me, will ya. Or not, it's up to you. Hopefully it isn't too awkward. And I really hope my Garrett expert, Caystar approves of him =)**

**Mostly unbetad, with a little help from cboo2501 and some nice people on Twitter.**

**All recognizable characters belong to S.M… I'm just giving them something to do.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Garrett

The only thing keeping me from banging my head against the keyboard, was my unwillingness to look like a crazy person at work.

It had been four months since the day I walked in to Eclipse. Four months that I spent every night engaged in…er…physical activities with one of four gorgeous men.

Which made it three months and twenty-nine days I had spent trying to find the shop or its strange owner again. When I had returned the next day to ask Zatoria about the dream the shop had been empty and all signs of it ever being there had been removed.

Since then I had Binged, Googled and Yahooed both names, but neither search had led to anything. It was as if they'd never existed.

I groaned out load in frustration just as Jennifer entered the backroom. I quickly returned to the order form I was supposed to been working on.

"Is everything okay?" she asked on her way to the broom closet.

"_No!"_ "Yeah, sure. I'm just tired."

"Oh," she gave me a look full of concern. "You've been tired a lot lately. You're not coming down with something, are you?"

"_No, unless addiction to dream sex is considered a disease_." "Oh, no. I'm fine," I tried to smile reassuringly.

"You're coming out with us tomorrow, right?" she asked with the sweeper and dustpan in hand.

Tomorrow was Jennifer's birthday and since my only reason for backing out was a dream lover - with emphasis on _dream_ \- I had reluctantly agreed to join her and her friends on a night out. "Absolutely."

"Great. Well, I've locked up, closed the register and taken out the trash. Now I just have to sweep the floor and we're done for the night. Feel free to head home…"

I was out the door before she finished talking.

When I arrived at my apartment I took a quick shower and brushed my teeth and got ready for bed in my usual nightclothes, a tank and a pair of boy shorts.

I sat on the edge of my bed and held the little bottle in my hand. Holding it up to my ear I gave it a shake and had to strain my ears to make out the barely noticeable slosh of the potion. There wasn't even enough left to last a whole week and I had no way of getting more.

Ignoring the stinging in my eyes I opened the bottle and let a few drops land on my tongue before crawling beneath the blanket and falling asleep.

* * *

_I was standing in front of a mirror, wearing a pink string bikini._

_A light knock on the door was followed by a male voice, "Miss, do you need any help?"_

"_I'm fine thanks," the words were out of my mouth before it hit me; I _knew_ that voice. I opened the door without thinking and took in the tall, lanky man waiting outside of the dressing room. Everything about him was familiar. From his body, cool and hard as marble, his scuffed combat boots, the black jeans, ripped at the knees, hanging low on his lean hips to the wild mess of shaggy dark brown hair that reached the collar of his grey t-shirt and the ruby eyes that bore into mine. _

_He stepped inside, closed and locked the door, bringing the mouthwatering scent of licorice with him._

"_Garrett!" I whisper-shouted, embarrassed by the thought that someone in the store would hear me, and also turned on by that very same thing. "What…?"_

_He wrapped his fingers around the back of my neck and pulled me up against his chest. He crushed his cold, hard lips against mine, silencing any further argument. _

_There wasn't anything soft or careful about the kiss. No light pressure of his lips against mine, no teasing lips or nibbles. He demanded entrance and I opened up for him. _

_He traced the inside of my mouth hungrily, and his taste, both salty and sweet, much stronger than his scent made my head spin. I clutched at his biceps when my knees buckled to keep from falling to the floor. He sucked my tongue into his mouth and tangled it with his. My nipples hardened from rubbing against his chest._

_My eyelids fluttered closed and I stood up on the tip of my toes, twisting my fingers in the soft hairs on the nape of his neck. The growl that sounded from deep inside of his chest made moisture seep through my tiny bikini bottoms. _

_I broke the kiss, gasping for breath, "What are you doing here?" I asked, backing away slowly until I hit the wall behind me and had nowhere else to run, nor did I want to._

_A slow, almost predatory grin spread across his handsome face and he stalked towards me, closing the short distance separating us with merely two steps._

"_You're not going anywhere, Honey," he whispered in my ear, gripped my hips and pulled me back to him, our bodies pressed closely together._

_Garrett pressed wet, open-mouthed kisses on my neck, and I couldn't hold back a groan as the scruff on his chin brushed against my sensitive skin._

_A shiver ran down my spine when his teeth grazed over my pulse and my whole body froze, alarms going off in my head. _

_Garrett chuckled softly. "Not today… Not unless you ask me to." _

_His words confused me, but I forgot all about them when he opened the clasp on my bikini top and untied the bow. He took a small step back, without letting go of my hips, and it to tumble to the floor between us. _

_My naked breasts begged for his touch and I whimpered when he covered them with his hands, the pads of his thumbs stroking my aching nipples. I arched my back, pushing closer into his touch. The moan that left my slightly parted lips was echoed by him._

_Suddenly his hands left my breast, and I was spun around, facing the mirror. Garrett's fingers wrapped around my wrists and placed them against the reflective surface._

"_Keep your hands there," he ordered, his raspy voice sent trembles throughout my body and I bit down on my lip to hold back my cry of impatience. _

_I wanted to see him, kiss him, touch him…_

_His soft laughter increased the throbbing between my legs. "You can try to be quiet, Honey, but we both know you're not going to be."_

"_Please…" I begged him. "I want…" His mouth on my neck shut me up._

_He kissed and licked a pattern along my spine, every stroke of his tongue left a trail of goose bumps in its wake._

_Garrett got down on his hunches behind me, his long fingers curling around my ankles and caressed slowly upwards over my legs, my knees and my thighs until he stopped at the strings that tied my bikini bottoms together. His eyes met mine in the mirror, now black with desire._

_With a few quick movements of his hands they joined the top on the floor. _

"_Spread your legs for me, Honey," he crooned. My breathing hitched as his head became visible between my thighs. Our eyes locked as he inhaled deeply and licked his lips. "Mmm, you smell…fucking delicious" he growled quietly. "Now keep your eyes on the mirror and watch yourself as I make you come…"_

_I jumped at the first lazy stroke along my dripping slit. He probed my entrance with deep thrusts of his tongue then flicked it over my clit before he closed his lips around the little bundle of nerves. I heard a scream and was surprised to realize it came from me._

_His firm grip on my thighs was the only thing that kept me from grinding against his face._

"_Nothing tastes sweeter than your pussy," he purred, "except maybe your blood."_

_Heat flooded me and said blood rushed to the surface as I blushed a deep dark pink all the way from my hairline down to my bellybutton._

"_Now you're just teasing me, aren't you?" he hummed around my clit._

_My legs started shaking so badly when he entered me with first one, than a second finger that I would've collapsed onto the floor if Garrett hadn't been holding me with his free hand. The muscles in my arms quivered as I pressed my hands harder against the mirror. "So close, so close." I squeezed my eyes shut against the sensations that crashed over me when he curled his fingers, but snapped them open immediately when he removed them and growled, "Keep your eyes on the fucking mirror, or I'll stop."_

"_No, no, no…._Please_, don't….stop," I panted, my chest rose and fell with each breath._

_His deep moan shot straight to my core. "I love it when you beg, Honey," his murmured words against the inside of my thigh sent shockwaves throughout my body. "So _beg_," he ordered. "Beg for me to make you come."_

"_Please," I sobbed, desperate for release. "Please, I need to come so bad…I-I want…"_

"_Yesssss," he growled and pinched my clit. "Tell me what you want, how you want me to fuck you with my tongue, my fingers, my cock…."_

_My mouth opened and closed several times, but no words came out. My heart was thumping in my chest and I struggled to get enough air into my lungs._

"_Tell me or I'll fucking stop and walk away," he threatened, tightening his grip on my thigh. _

"_I-I…" I stuttered and looked down, into his eyes._

"_Look into the fucking _mirror_," he snarled._

_The sound had my juices flowing even more. I stared at my reflection. My face was flushed and my wide, brown eyes were darker than usual. Licking my swollen lips, I tried again, "I want…you to…f-fuck me," I forced out through my teeth._

"_Close enough," he snickered._

_I cried out in ecstasy when his fingers finally entered me again and his lips closed around my clit. When he sucked my little bundle of nerves into his mouth I came apart all over his hands and face and I screamed as the orgasm rocked through me._

_Before I had fully come down from my high I heard the sound of a zipper being pulled down and a second later Garrett drove into me from behind with one swift motion of his hips._

_He lifted my up, hitching the back of my right knee over his forearm and putting my left foot against his thigh, "Grab those hooks, Honey, and hold on. You're gonna need it."_

_My arms felt as if they were made of jelly as I reached for the hooks on either side of the mirror. I was about to beg him to fuck me when he started moving inside of me._

"_Fuck, Honey," he grunted. "Your pussy is so fucking tight, it feels so good wrapped around my cock."_

_I clutched the hooks as hard as I could, pushed my foot against his hard thigh, and arched my back, trying to meet his thrusts._

_The pressure started growing in my lower abdomen as Garrett pounded harder, faster into me. "Yes, yes, yes," I sobbed, so close to coming for the second time._

_He burrowed his face in the crook of my neck, mumbling incoherently against my sweaty skin. My inner muscles clenched around him and…_

* * *

I woke up, screaming his name as the orgasm crashed over me.

* * *

**A/N: Hope it didn't suck =)**

**And, just to explain, although Bella knows about the dreams when she's awake, she's not aware that she's dreaming when she's asleep… Hope that makes sense.**

**And another thing, Bella doesn't remember what Zatoria said about choosing. Her body acted of its own the first time she tried Sweet Dreams, and the way it worked…would YOU remember? **

**Next chapter: Peter, in the Club bathroom stall.**


	3. Peter

**A/N: Still with me?**

**For you who are interested, my Peter is Charlie Hunnam =)**

**Sorry for the late update, but my characters refused to listen to me.**

**Again, mostly unbetad except for the help from some nice people on Twitter.**

**All recognizable characters belong to S.M. I'm just giving them something to do.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Peter

"_I don't want to be here."_

The extremely horrible club music pounded in my head, and I had to tighten my grip on the glass with rum and coke in my hand to keep from covering my ears.

I sipped my drink, a fake smile plastered on my face, pretending that I wasn't seconds away from banging my head against the sticky tabletop in front of me until I passed out.

In my black, skinny jeans and white v-neck I stuck out like a sore thumb amongst Jennifer and her friends. Their short skirts, barely there tops and handkerchief-sized dresses covered less than my underwear and made me look like a nun in comparison. Which, to be honest, I was more than okay with.

The guys at the club reeked of too much cologne, sweat and desperation. None of them could hold a candle to my dream lovers. I wondered, not for the first time, if they'd ruined me for other men.

The girls stumbled off to the dance floor, cackling drunkenly, to look for that lucky someone to take home, already asking themselves if he would still be there when they woke up.

I swallowed down the bitter taste of envy with what was left in my glass. My dream lovers, although always leaving me satisfied, never stuck around beyond the morning light.

From the corner of my eye I saw a Drunk, Sweaty Dude - number seventeen of the evening, apparently nuns were a huge turn-on, who knew? - heading my way.

He sauntered over to me, looking as if he believed himself to be God's gift to women. His blue shirt had large dark stains underneath his armpits and he smelled faintly of vomit and peppermint.

"_Please, kill me now!"_

"Hi!" he shouted into my ear to be heard above the noise coming out of the cracked speakers, "Would you like to dance?"

I didn't bother to hide my eye roll, "No thanks."

"Well, can I buy you a drink?" he persisted.

"No thanks, I'm good!" I shouted and turned my back to him.

DSD did not take the hint. "How about we sit and talk then, in case you change your mind?"

This time I didn't stop myself from banging my forehead against the tabletop.

"_I _really_ don't want to be here."_

* * *

_I got home from work and discovered a package with a note attached to it waiting for me on my bed._

_There was no sender, but I knew immediately who it was from._

_I read it out loud, "The perfect outfit for going dancing and get picked up by a stranger," at the bottom of the note was the address of a club downtown, and the instruction to be there at ten pm._

_A shiver of excitement ran up my spine as I opened the box and took out a short, strapless black dress and a pair of black, five inch, fuck-me pumps. I wasn't surprised that there was no underwear. He always expected me to go without when we played our little games._

* * *

_The cab pulled up outside of the club at ten pm on the dot. I smiled at the bouncer as he waved me through, checked my jacket and went straight for the bar._

_I hadn't seen him yet, but I knew he was around there somewhere, I could feel his eyes watching me. _

_I ordered a rum and coke, and decided to tease him into approaching me._

_Licking my lips I closed them around the straw and hollowed my cheeks, bobbing my head slowly up and down, but aside from attracting unwanted attention from _actual_ strangers, nothing happened._

_After two drinks I gave up and strode over to the dance floor._

_I moved to the rhythm of the music, my hands in my hair, twisting my fingers in the silky strands, lifting it from my neck, while ignoring the other people around me. I probably should've felt ridiculous dancing by myself, but I didn't, because I wasn't._

_Incredibly turned on, the insides of my thighs wet from my own juices as I was dancing for him and I could feel his gaze caressing every inch of my body. Imagining my hands were his I closed my eyes and palmed my tits, barely covered by the dress, and moaned quietly as my already stiff nipples scraped against the thin fabric. _

_I felt the heat of his energy even before the intoxicating scent of peanut butter reached my nose, but the hands that grabbed my hips from in front of me belonged to someone else._

_My eyes snapped open and I glared at the slimy DSD that leered at me with hooded eyes. I was just about to give him a piece of my mind for daring to put his hands on me, but the man behind me beat me to it._

"_Get your filthy hands off her," he snarled menacingly. "Before I tear your arms from your body and beat you to death with them."_

_The DSD paled and backed up, arms up in front of him. After a few steps he turned and ran in the direction of the doors._

_I grinned as I reached behind me and felt the cold, hard chest of the man I was there to see. "Hi Peter, how good of you to drop by." I knew I broke character by using his name, but I couldn't find it in me to care._

"_Fuck babe," he snickered. "I can't even leave you alone for five minutes?"_

_Hands were placed on my hips again, the right ones this time, pulling me firmly against his body._

"_Maybe you shouldn't leave me alone then," I replied teasingly. _

_We moved together to the rhythm of the music, his erection pressing against my scantily clad ass. His hands moved from my hips to my thighs, around to the small of my back and down to palm my cheeks. My heart rate sped up and I started breathing faster when he pushed up my dress and I groaned when I felt the rough fabric of his jeans against my naked skin._

_Because of my heels we were almost the same height, perfectly aligning his cock exactly where I wanted him._

"_I could fuck you right here on the dance floor, just by popping a few buttons," Peter growled, his icy lips against the shell of my ear. "And you wouldn't stop me."_

_I didn't bother denying it, we both knew he was right._

"_Uh…" I moaned, trembling as his talented fingers traced my slit, the pad of his thumb rubbing my throbbing clit._

_I bit down on my bottom lip, trying to keep from screaming and draw attention to what he was doing to me, but as I looked at the other people on the dance floor I realized that everyone were practically dry humping their partners, and no one was looking our way._

"_Would you?" he asked me, his deep, husky voice sending shivers all over me. "Would you stop me?" _

_The fingers of his left hand dug into my hip, as his right kept stroking my slippery flesh, I was panting so hard that I couldn't get a single word passed my lips. "Uh…."_

"Tell me_!" he hissed, tightening his grip as the same time he pushed two fingers inside of me._

"_No!" I shouted, already on the brink of my first orgasm. "No, I wouldn't stop you."_

_I was shaking hard, so close to coming that I struggled to breathe. _

"_Good," he crooned and thrust into me._

_Peter's hand flew up to cover my mouth and I screamed his name against the cool marble as my inner muscles clenched around him._

_He waited until my breathing slowed before moving inside of me with small, rocking motions. "Fuck babe, your pussy feels fucking incredible," he grunted._

_I leant my head back against his shoulder, squeezing my eyes shut. "Please…" I gasped. "Harder…I need…"_

"_Can't…not yet…"_

_I sobbed, frustrated. The teasing way he barely pulled out before thrusting back inside of me, was driving me crazy._

_Peter parted my legs slightly, using his knees. Rolling his hips he found a new angle, hitting a spot that caused me to cry out. _

"_Yeah," he rasped. "That's it, babe. Come one more time for me. I love it when your pussy squeezes my cock."_

_I couldn't tell if it was my body's reaction to the new angle, his words or a combination of both, but I came undone as soon as he stopped speaking and went limp in his arms. _

_Peter pumped into me twice, stilled and let out a long moan._

_He whipped me around, pulled me against his broad muscular chest, tangled his long fingers in my hair and crushed his lips to mine in a bruising kiss before I had the chance to catch my breath. "Fuck babe," he grinned against my mouth. "That was so fucking _hot_."_

_I frowned at him, fighting to keep the glare from breaking into a smile, but failed completely, "You're crazy, you know that," I giggled._

"_Aww, babe" he widened his eyes and pushed out his bottom lip in an exaggerated pout, feigning innocence. "Don't tell me you didn't like it?"_

_Rolling my eyes at him, because he was right even though I'd never admit it, I ignored his question. _

_Peter smirked knowingly, his crimson eyes shone with humor as he gave me a 'you know you want me' look._

_It was true. He was gorgeous with his sun kissed, shaggy, straight, dirty blonde hair that reached the collar of his dark blue demin jacket, his square chin and jaw covered with a short, neatly trimmed beard. At almost six feet tall, he was several inches taller than me, his broad, defined chest was sadly covered by a simple white t-shirt and to top it off he wore low slung, broken in jeans, a shade or two lighter than his jacket and a pair of worn sneakers. How could I _not _want him?_

_Licking my bottom lip I gave him a sly glance through me lashes and saw with delight how his eyes darkened to black. "Um… I should probably head home…" I hesitated deliberately. "See you around sometime…I guess…" I turned my back to him to hide my smile as I started for the exit._

_His fingers were wrapped around my wrist before I could take another step, "Hell no, babe. You're not going _anywhere_. I'm not done with you yet."_

_I quirked one eyebrow, "Is that so?"_

_He grinded against my hips and I widened my eyes when I felt his erection. "_Jeez, already?"

"_You wanted me to fuck you hard," he whispered close to my ear, "so I'm going to fuck you _hard_."_

_His teeth grazed my lobe and I whimpered, both from the thrill it sent through my body straight to my core, and from the words he spoke. _

_Before I had the chance to say either yes or no he hurried to the bathrooms, dragging me along after him._

_He pulled me in to the nearest bathroom, picked me up and me pushed up against the wall as soon as the stall door closed behind us. He pushed down the top of my dress and quickly latched on to one of my nipples, while circling the other with his thumb._

_I whimpered and hit the back of my head against the wall with a dull thud._

_I wrapped my legs around Peter's waist and grabbed ahold of the soft strands on the back of his head, pushing his face harder against my tit._

_His eyes were hungry when he lifted his head to look at me. "Hard, was it?"_

_I held my breath as I felt the head of his cock nudge at my opening and exhaled loudly as he thrust his hips forward and slid in to me. "Peter," I moaned as he started moving._

"_Shit!" He groaned as he pounded into me. "Your pussy feels so tight, babe." He buried his face in my hair, licking, nibbling, and sucking his way along my neck, stopping when he came to my pulse._

"_I want to bite you…here," he sucked the skin over my pulse in between his teeth. "But not tonight."_

_The pain from his fingers digging in to my ribs melted away as my walls started to tighten around him. "Peter," I sobbed, "I-I…I'm coming…"_

"_You have to…remember…" Peter growled as I exploded around him._

* * *

I bolted upright in bed, breathing heavily. "Remember what?" I asked the empty room. "Peter? As if I can ever forget either one of them."

* * *

**A/N: Before you ask: No, Bella didn't fall asleep at the club. She went home and went to sleep in her own bed, I just didn't feel like writing that part.**

**I'm going away on a mini trip with the family on Thursday, to celebrate our second wedding anniversary. We'll be home on Sunday.**

**Since I'm not **_**allowed**_** to bring my laptop next chapter will sadly be late as well**

**DSD – Drunk, Sweaty Dude**

**Next chapter: Jasper on the pool table, unless of course, he has other ideas.**


	4. Jasper

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews, follow and favorites and thanks to all who followed this story even though it haven't updated in forever.**

**I could bore you with excuses for why it's taken me this long, but I'm not going to.**

**Let's just say that I suck, and I hope this chapter doesn't.**

* * *

**Country girl (Shake it for me) – Luke Bryan**

**Must be doin' somethin' right - Billy Currington**

**Al Green -****You Ought To Be With Me**

* * *

**This story is unbetad with a little help from some nice people on Twitter. And a special thanks to my darling husband who gracefully agreed to help me with a lil research ;) I had to embellish a lil though, but much ;)**

**Sadly, no "nougaty flavored popsicle" will appear in this chapter. But there's beer!**

**All recognizable characters belong to S.M, I'm just giving them something (or someone) to do.**

Chapter 3

Jasper

* * *

Nursing the hangover from hell, I decided to stay in on Saturday.

It wasn't like I'd had any plans to begin with. Heading to the nearest animal shelter to adopt my seventy-two cats – because I was pretty sure that was my future at that point – could wait a few extra days.

Peter's words kept running on a loop in my head as I slouched in front of the TV. What was it that he wanted me to remember? A hidden memory pricked at the back of my mind, every time I thought I had it in my grasp it slipped farther out of reach.

* * *

_The sounds of pool balls being knocked together on the table, and Luke Bryan playing on the jukebox greeted me as I entered the bar. Jasper stood with his back to me, cue in hand, getting ready to sink the last ball._

_I smoothed my reddish-blue flannel button up with suddenly damp hands and tugged at the frayed hem of my denim skirt, trying to pull it farther down my thighs. I tiptoed closer in my russet cowboy boots, hoping to sneak up on him. _

"_What do you think, darlin'? Left corner pocket?" his smooth, southern drawl had the same effect on me as always._

_Heart beating faster, nipples hardening, goose bumps covering skin, heat pooling between my thighs and my breath coming out in short, heavy pants. _

_My attention was so focused on the back of his head - busy admiring how the overhead lights made his wavy honey blonde hair, resemble liquid silver - that I neither saw nor heard when the eight ball rolled into the pocket and crashed against the other balls in the chamber. _

_With a throaty chuckle Jasper glanced at me over his shoulder, smirked and sang along to the lyrics, his eyes full of mischief. _

"_Country girl, shake it for me, girl._

_Shake it for me, girl._

_Shake it for me."_

_Leaning casually against the table he watched me swaying my hips to the music as I walked towards him. Breathlessly, I noticed how perfectly the green unbuttoned flannel shirt fit over his broad shoulders, showing off his bare, muscular chest and defined abs. His threadbare jeans hung low on his lean hips, drawing my eyes to that lickable v. _

_Drawing in a shaky breath I wet my suddenly dry lips with the tip of my tongue and stopped right in front of him. I opened my mouth to say 'hi', but all that came out was a needy moan when I inhaled his nougaty scent. Jasper bared his teeth in something too predatory to be called a smile, causing the blush to spread from my cheeks, to my neck and underneath my shirt._

_Looking into each other's eyes, I reached out and brushed the tips of my fingers gently over the purplish, circular bruises under his eyes, the color a darker shade than the bright topaz I was so familiar with. "You look tired," I murmured quietly. "Trouble sleeping?"_

"_Yeah, darlin', something like that," he chuckled and turned slightly to grab a bottle of beer from the table behind him. _

_My eyes widened with both surprise and curiosity as I watched him twist off the cap and take a sip. "I've never seen you drink beer before."_

"_I usually don't, but I'm…" his tongue sneaked out and caught a stray drop before it fell from his lips, "…thirsty. This'll have to do…for now."_

_Something about his words and the tone of his voice caused heat to rush through me. I blushed furiously, knowing he would sense it. He always did. _

_The corner of his mouth pulled up in a half smirk, as if he read my mind_

Oh, God! He can't, can he?

_Jasper raised the bottle to his lips once more and took another mouthful of beer. My eyes were immediately drawn to the light amber liquid that dribbled down his chin, continued along the panes of his naked chest and disappeared below the waistline of his jeans. _

"_Would you look at that, darlin'," he rubbed the pad of his thumb over his jaw, his smoldering gaze locked with mine. He cocked his head and purred, "I've gone and made a mess, how 'bout you helpin' me get cleaned up?"_

_I wanted to tease him, to make him as crazy as he made me, so I started by kissing away the drops that still lingered on his bottom lip, then following the trail of beer down his chin and throat. I grinned internally when I felt his Adam's apple bob beneath my lips. I pressed openmouthed kisses along his collarbone, nibbling a little both here and there._

_Jasper moaned._

_When I reached his flat nipples I scraped my teeth over them and watched them pebble under my hot breath._

_Jasper groaned. _

_I kissed, licked and nibbled my way down his gorgeous body, tracing the ridges of his six-pack with the tip of my tongue. I slid down on my knees and licked a circle around his belly button._

_Jasper growled._

"_Enough teasin' darlin'. Gimme what you know I want," he ordered, his voice rough and gravely._

_His words made my pussy clench and I rubbed my thighs together, trying to ease some of the throbbing. My tits felt heavy and swollen, aching for his hands._

_While toying with the button of his jeans I quirked one brow, hoping the small gesture would show my annoyance with his demand, and at the same time praying that he wouldn't sense how much it turned me on. For once _I_ wanted to be the one in control. _

_I slid my hand down the waistline of his jeans and felt the coarse curls of his pubic hair against my fingers. I popped open the button, using my thumb and forefinger, and pulled down the zipper, teeth by teeth. _

"_Darlin'," Jasper growled threateningly, impatiently._

_Loosely wrapping my fingers around the base of his cock, staring up at him, I pushed his jeans down to his ankles. It wasn't the first time I saw his cock, and the rush I felt was as familiar as the tightening in the pit of my stomach, and the way my mouth watered at the sight of him._

_The head glistened with pre-cum, and I licked my lips in anticipation, while glancing up at him through my lashes. I collected one of the sweet-salty drops with a flick of my tongue, humming with appreciation. _

_I puckered my lips, kissing the tip of his cock, and slowly opened up, taking him deeper and deeper into my mouth until he hit the back of my throat._

_A strangled noise, somewhere between a groan and a growl rumbled through Jasper's chest, making him sound more animal than man. He grabbed a fistful of my hair and twisted it around his long fingers._

_I hollowed out my cheeks and scraped my teeth gently over his shaft as I lifted my head, releasing him with a little 'pop'. I sucked hard on the purplish head, flattened my tongue against the underside of his of his cock and reached up to roll his balls in the palm of my hand. _

_Jasper snarled, tightened his grip on my hair and pulled until I arched my back. He pushed back into my mouth, through his head back and hissed, "Fuuuuuuck."_

_The single drawn-out word had my already soaked pussy to dripping with arousal. He drove his cock in and out between my lips, I moaned around his length when one-handedly he ripped open my shirt and started groping my tits with his free hand, showing me that the only reason I'd been in control was because he'd _let_ me._

"_Yeah, that's it darlin'," he grunted, "take my cock. I love fuckin' your mouth as you fuck me with your eyes."_

_A cocktail of saliva and pre-cum trickled down the corner of my mouth, I took a firmer grip on the base of his cock and started pumping up and down, in time with his thrusts, spreading the wetness over his shaft with a twist of my wrist._

"_Yesssss," he hissed. "Just like that. It feels soooo good when you suck my cock." He jerked his hips forward, again hitting the back of my throat, "Play with you pussy for me, darlin'."_

_The embarrassment that flooded me from his words vanished before it could take hold. I had never masturbated in front of anyone before, but suddenly I wanted to, more than I'd ever wanted anything. _

_Normally I would take my time, almost teasing out the climax, but my hands shook with an urgent need to touch myself, making 'slow' completely out of the question._

_Moaning with pleasure, I sucked harder on his cock as I pressed the heel of my palm against my clit and dipped two fingers into my dripping pussy. _

"_Oh, fuck, I'm close," he groaned. "Come with me, darlin'. Feel your pussy squeeze your fingers as you swallow every single drop I give you," he growled and I could feel my body respond to his demand. "_Now!"

_As if responding to his command, the orgasm crashed over me with such force that I had to grab his thigh to keep from falling backwards onto my ass. _

_I swallowed greedily as Jasper came in my mouth with a roar, and continued sucking until I'd emptied him of every last drop. _

_Before my erratic breathing had a chance to calm down and my racing heartbeat had returned to normal, he picked me up and laid me down on the pool table. I sighed as he leant down over me and buried his face in the crook of my neck, pressing his cold lips against my pulse. I felt, more than heard him singing to the music still coming from the jukebox. _

"_Must be doin' somethin' right__  
__I just heard you sigh__  
__lean into my kiss and close__  
__Those deep _brown_ 'need you' eyes__  
__Don't know what I did__  
__To earn a love like this, but__  
__Baby, I__  
__Must be doin' somethin' right"_

_The corner of my mouth turned upwards into a small smile, when I realized that he changed the eye color from blue to brown. _

_His fingertips ghosted over my nipples as his hands moved down my body to firmly grip my hips, pulling me closer. _

_I gasped, surprised, when Jasper ripped my skirt in half, the sturdy denim falling away like tissue paper._

_He rubbed his cock up and down my slit, coating the head in my juices. "Say it," he whispered, cold lips grazing my ear. "I want to hear you beg me to fuck you."_

"_Please," I whimpered. "Please, Jasper. _Fuck me_."_

_He pushed in to me slowly, his dark eyes looking down between my thighs, watch as his cock disappeared into my drenched pussy. Stretching me, filling me._

_When he was finally fully sheathed inside of me Jasper let out a growl, so guttural, so animalistic, making my inner muscles flutter around him. _

_The tendons in his neck stood out as he fought to stay still. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pushed the heels of my cowboy boots against his ass. "Please, Jasper," I sobbed desperately. _

"_Do you want me to fuck you?" he gritted out through bared teeth. He pulled his cock almost all the way out, before burying himself inside of me once more._

"_Yes, yes, YES!" I cried out. "Please, Jasper, FUCK ME!"_

_A predatory grin tugged at the corner of his mouth. "Alright darlin', you asked for it." __He dug his fingers in to the flashy part of my hips and stared at my neck with hunger in his eyes. _

_Jasper pounded into my pussy with deep, almost punishing thrusts, and I loved every second of it, as proven by my sultry moans._

_I arched my back, trying to push myself up, needing to kiss him, touch him. But his grip on my hips held me in place. _

"_You like that, darlin'?" he grunted, and drove into me, faster, harder.._

_Soon I could feel a tightening in my lower abdomen and my inner muscles clamped down around his cock. I groaned his name as I came._

_Jasper's shout of pleasure followed quickly. He fell down on top of me, singing quietly._

"_I'm trying to realize__  
__You being with some other guy_

_I don't know the reason why…__  
_

* * *

I could still hear the music when I opened my eyes, as if I was still in the bar with Jasper, and not in my cold, lonely bedroom.

…_You ought to be with me until I die"_

* * *

**A/N: Did it suck, or was it just Bella?**

**I know some of you have a problem with using cum instead of come, and I always try not to, but when it came to "pre-cum" I just had to use com instead of come. A friend of mine, Danté Johnson, suggested "Penis dribble" and "****Pre-ejaculatory fluid", ****so it could've been much worse, ****=)**

**I will try and finish the next chapter as soon as possible, but I have a Halloween O/S that has to get done in time, so I'll be working on it at the same time. It's called "Scream for me" and is Paul/Bella.**

**Next chapter: Paul, in the…on the…against the… Nah, y'all just have to wait and see ;)**


	5. Paul

**A/N: Yeah, I suck, but I'm just so good at it. **

**As usual, this is unbetad.**

**I want to remind JLove34 to send me a DM on twitter (or here, whatever works for you Dollface) and tell me your choice/choices after reading this chapter.**

**All recognizable characters belongs to S.M**

* * *

Chapter 4

Paul

On Sunday I had my weekly dinner with Renee and Phil. I could barely get a single bite down and mostly pushed the food around my plate.

My Mom was as oblivious as ever, but her husband sent me several concerned glances during the meal. "Are you okay?" Phil worried. "You don't look so good."

"Phil!" Renee tskt. "Don't you know better than to tell a girl she doesn't look good? Have I taught you nothing? Bella is fine, aren't you, Sweetie?"

'_No, Mom, I'm not. Not even close.'_

When I came home later that evening I sat on my bed for hours, staring at the small bottle on my nightstand.

I blinked back the tears in my eyes and tried to force myself to throw it away. To quit the dreams, cold turkey style. On my terms.

But as the clock struck midnight I reached for the bottle and let the last drops hit my tongue.

* * *

_We left the noise from the bonfire down on First Beach behind us, followed by good natured catcalls and wolf whistles as we walked away hand in hand._

_When Paul's house came into view he growled impatiently and effortlessly threw me over his shoulder. The large shirt he had lent me rolled down to my shoulders from my half-hearted struggles to free myself and tendrils of hair fell loose from the messy bun on top of my head. I squealed in delight, both from his shameless display of strength and his clear annoyance with my slow human pace. _

_The feeling of his naked skin against mine had my heart flutter rapidly inside of my chest, like the flapping of hummingbird wings. With shaking hands I grabbed ahold of the waistline of his cut-offs to keep myself in place, groaning from the friction of his skin against my exposed nipples. I kissed his back wherever I could reach. Licked along his spine. A muted growl rumbled from his chest sending vibrations to my lips, making them tingle._

_Paul held me tightly with one hand and slapped my ass with the other. The sensation went straight to my already throbbing pussy and I pressed my lips together, trying to hold back the moan that threatened to escape. _

_But there was no use trying to hide anything from him, "You like that, Beautiful?" he murmured, his voice dark and gravelly. "You like it when I spank you? Such a bad girl."_

_My breathless, "No," came out sounding more as a strangled groan, ruining my attempt at denying the truth. Not only did I like everything he did to me, I fucking _loved _it. _

_Paul's hot breath burned the back of my thighs when he chuckled quietly. "Keep telling yourself that, Beautiful."_

_My breathing hitched and a shiver ran through me as Paul's hand slid from my knee, brushed the back of my thigh and beneath the hem of my shorts, squeezing my ass. "This is mine. _You_ are mine," he growled possessively. "And I'm yours." _

_Heat spread throughout my body. I nodded, knowing full well that he couldn't see me. If I opened my mouth I'd only embarrass myself by begging him to fuck me, and I wasn't ready to show him how much I needed him._

_But Paul knew. He always did._

_He opened his door and carried me inside, closing it behind us with a kick. With a form grip on my ass he lowered my slowly until my bare feet touched the floor. _

"_Do you have any idea what you're doing to me, Beautiful?" he breathed, and pulled me closer to him, kneading my flesh with his strong hands, pressing his hard cock against my stomach._

_Moisture soaked my shorts and all I could do was moan his name, "Paul."_

"_Fuck, I love it when you say my name like that," he grunted, his eyes dark and stormy. "I can smell how fucking wet you are," he pressed his face into the crook of my neck and inhaled deeply. "You smell amazing, Beautiful. Good enough to eat."_

_Just the thought of him between my legs, his tongue licking, lips sucking, teeth nibbling had me panting heavily. "Yes, please…"_

_Before I could finish he ducked his head and crushed his lips to mine. He picked me up and pushed my back against the wall, hitching my legs around his waist. The length of his cock fitting snuggly in the slit of my aching pussy._

_Paul placed his thumb at the corner of my mouth, pressing gently, and deepened the kiss when I parted my lips for him. He darted his tongue into my mouth. Teasingly sweeping, searching, and sliding, before curling it around mine. Sucking, stroking, swirling. Lips, teeth, tongue; taking, taking, taking and giving so much in return. _

_Too much. Not enough. _

_A distinct 'rrripppppp' sounded as he tore my shorts in half, I groaned into his mouth and arched my back. When he broke the kiss to pull the shirt over my head I whimpered from the loss of his lips against mine._

_Pressing my heels against his ass to push him closer to me I realized that he was as naked as I was. Somehow, he had gotten rid of his cut-offs without me noticing. _

_His stubble scraped my skin when he skimmed his nose between my tits. Pushing them together he licked a trail from nipple to nipple before biting down on one of them. I cried his name, threw my head back, banging it against the wall. "Please…"_

_He released my tits, his hand going straight for my needy pussy. One finger, two. I tried to meet his thrusts, but the hand still gripping my ass, and his body, held me firmly in place._

_He curled his fingers upward, but just as I was about to clench around him he pulled out and brought them, soaked with my own juices, up to my mouth. "Taste yourself on me, Beautiful," he demanded, his eyes boring into mine._

_I sucked his fingers into my mouth, humming as I tasted the salty tartness. "Fuck," he cursed as I curled my tongue around his now clean digits._

_He replaced his fingers with his mouth and lined the head of his cock up to my entrance, "Do you want me to fuck you against the wall, Beautiful?" her growled into my mouth. "Do you want me to pound your sweet pussy?" I sobbed as he stroked my clit, back and forth, adding a little more pressure with each sweep of his fingers, "Say it, or I won't fuck you." _

"_Please, Paul" I begged desperately. "I need you, please."_

_He lowered me slowly onto his cock. __I moaned as I felt the thick head of his dick push past my inner lips. My pussy struggled to accommodate his girth. __It burnt in the most delicious way, both pleasure and pain. Our eyes locked and held, our breathing labored and once he was fully sheathed inside of me he threw his head back and growled. "Mine!"_

_Still pinned to the wall by his body I clung to him as he pounded my pussy, just as he promised. A fine sheen of sweat covered our skin. My fingers digging, my nails clawing, my mouth whimpering, sobbing, gasping for breath as he drove into me. _

"_Harder, faster, moremoremore," I babbled incoherently, already feeling myself tighten around him._

_My body shook with the force of his thrusts, "That's it, Beautiful," he grunted, "I wanna feel you come on my cock," he punctuated his words by pinching my clit._

_I came undone, screaming his name against his throat as wave after wave of pleasure crashed through me._

"_That's right, Beautiful," he gritted, jaw tight, the veins on his neck protruding. "Squeeze my cock with your pussy."_

_He slowed his thrusts until I came down from my climax. _

_He pressed a soft kiss to my temple, "I'm not done with you yet."_

_Still joined he carried me to his bedroom, my body shuddered with mini orgasms with every step he took. _

_His cock slid out of me as he lowered me onto the bed, "On your hands and knees, Beautiful," he breathed. "I wanna fuck you from behind."_

_My legs and arms felt like jelly, I could barely move, but hurried to do as I was told. Anticipation made my body sing as I felt him behind me. I rested on my forearms, head buried in his pillow, ass in the air._

_Gripping my hips he entered my swiftly, his fingers digging deeper into my flesh with every hard thrust, he leaned forward, his chest pressed to my back. My name fell from his lips as he pounded into me. _

_I pushed myself up onto my hands, rocking against him in time with his movements. _

_His growls increased in intensity and he roared as he exploded inside of me. I squeezed his cock as tightly as I could, wanting to prolong the sensation for both of us as long as possible. Hearing his breath catch sent me over the edge again as he continued moving, still hard. _

"_You're mine," he gritted between his teeth and thrust wildly into me. "Say it, Beautiful. Tell me you're _mine_,"_

"_I-I…" I couldn't speak. My eyes rolled to the back of my head as another orgasm overtook me._

"Say it_!"_

_Before I had the chance to say anything he pulled me back against his chest, pressed his face into the crook of my shoulder and sank his teeth into my neck._

* * *

I jerked upright in bed, gasping for breath.

Lifting a shaking hand to my aching neck I wasn't the least bit surprised to feel the impressions of Paul's teeth disappearing underneath my fingers.

"It's over," I whispered to no one. "It's all over."

The tears that had been threatening to spill all day dripped one by one down my cheeks.

Curling into a ball in the middle of my empty bed I cried for them. The men I lost. The men I never really had.

When I hours later managed to go back to sleep I was immediately pulled into another dream.

* * *

**A/N: Oh, will you look at that. Now you have met all four men. Do you have a favorite? Care to guess what mine is?**

**If you have the time, please go to ****The Non-Canon Awards author page and vote in there Crossover contest. ****Public Voting on** **Feb 19th - 25th. ****Thank you.**

**Next up: A little visit from Zatoria. **

**See you then**


	6. Zatoria - Again

**A/N: I forgot to add a scent to Paul's chapter. And to make it easier I'll just remind you of everyone's scent.**

**Garrett – Licorice**

**Peter – Peanut butter**

**Jasper – Nougat**

**Paul – Dark chocolate**

***This chapter is to explain the weird workings and meanings behind the potion and her dreams. Hope it make sense**

*** I almost posted this yesterday but got distracted and spent two hours on YouTube watching Ed Westwick say "I'm Chuck Bass"**

**All recognizable characters and situations belong to S.M**

* * *

Chapter 5

Zatoria (again)

_I wasn't even remotely surprised when I opened my eyes and found myself back inside of Eclipse. _

_The shop looked exactly the same as it had the last time I saw it; the walls were still covered in floor to ceiling shelves, filled with jars and bottles with suspicious looking contents, and I still expected Mr. Ollivander to pop up, but at the same time everything was completely different. _

_I couldn't put my finger on how exactly. Maybe it was just me? Maybe I was the one who had changed?_

_With a mental headshake and an exaggerated eye roll I answered my own question. _

_Of course I was different. Meeting my four dream lovers had irrevocably changed me. _

_The familiar incense smoke reached my nose it felt like a punch to the gut. The scent of licorice, peanut butter, nougat and dark chocolate made my head spin and my heart felt as if someone wrapped a steel wire tightly around it._

_My throat constricted painfully and I couldn't breathe._

_I wanted to cry, scream and trash everything in the shop, but most of all I wanted to kick the ever-loving shit out of that witch Zatoria. She was as bad as that pink freak show in Harry Potter, if not worse. Dolores Umbridge never pretended she was anything but a power-hungry, people-hating, judgmental, tasteless, sadistic bitch. Yeah, she was a horrible human being, but at least she didn't try to hide it. _

_My eyes darted around the store, searching for Zatoria but conveniently, the source of my anger was nowhere to be found. _

_The place might be empty, but it didn't feel deserted, so I suspected that she hadn't been gone for long, and probably would soon return._

_It didn't matter either way, I thought as I walked further into the store, I would wait. Forever if that was how long it took to get some fucking answers. _

_After strolling around a couple of minutes, looking for places a person of undefinable size could fit inside of, I reached the register and what I saw made me come to a stumbling halt._

_There, behind the glass counter, was the large oak armoire where she kept the bottles of Sweet Dreams, and the doors were wide opened._

_I couldn't believe my luck. Not only did I have the solution to my heartache within my grasp, but I wouldn't have to deal with the Wicked Witch of the goddamn World to get it. _

_The fact that I was in a dream, making it impossible to keep the bottle even if I found the right one, had completely escaped my mind as I skipped up to the large cabinet and scanned the contents eagerly. _

_None of the bottles looked exactly like the one I wanted. They were either too big, or too small. Too blue, purple or pink. The ones that matched in size and color were the wrong shape. _

_A few minutes later, after thoroughly searching the armoire, I noticed something on the bottom shelf._

_The bottle was hidden way back in a corner, behind a couple of weird smelling jars. I held my breath to keep from inhaling the nasty stench and grabbed what I hoped would be the right potion._

_Perhaps the glass bottle was a little more oval than round, and maybe the colors shifted more between green orange and red, than blue, purple and pink, and possibly just a smidge too big for me to completely close my hand around._

_But it was similar enough, and I was desperate. _

_Hoping that, if I drank some of Sweet Dreams while sleeping, it would work the same as when I was awake. Except instead of falling asleep I'd step through a flashy dimensional portal and end up where I was supposed to be. _

_Taking a deep breath I squeezed my eyes shut, "Here goes nothing," I muttered to myself as I unscrewed the cork and got ready to dribble a few drops on my tongue. _

"_I wouldn't do that if I were you," the sound of her voice took me by surprise, and a red film of rage covered my eyes._

"_Like I'd ever take your advice again," I sneered, through a haze of anger and pain._

_Everything hurt. My heart felt shredded and my insides bled. I wrapped my arms tightly around my torso, still clutching the bottle in my hand, and turned to face the reason behind my heartache. "What am I doing here?" I hissed, looking straight into her strange lavender eyes, "Did you bring me back just to gloat? Well, have at it. You ruined my life, I hope you're happy."_

_She chuckled and I wanted to punch her teeth out. "Well, aren't you the drama queen."_

"_Fuck you and the broomstick you rode in on," I spat and brought the potion to my lips. "I'm going to drink it, and there's not a damn thing you can do about it."_

"_By all means," her ever present chuckle turned into s snort. "A fair warning though, I'm almost positive that one will give you anal warts."_

_My eyes widened as I let go of the bottle and jumped back several steps. I watched as it dropped to the floor and shattered. _

_Fat tears trickled down my cheeks and my knees buckled. The crushing weight of defeat pushed me down to the ground. Loud sobs wrecked through my body. "I'll never see them again," I whispered brokenly, finally admitting the truth to myself._

"_Oh, hush," Zatoria scoffed at me. "Such theatrics. If you had listened to me from the start you wouldn't be in this mess right now," I glared at her through my tears. "You kids never listen, do you?"_

"_How _dare_ you?" I spat. "Do you even have _one_ emphatic bone in your body? I'm in _pain_! Can't you see that, you _bitch_?"_

"_Ah, ah, ah," she wagged her finger at me, her freakishly long nails looking like mini daggers. "I believe the word you're looking for is _witch_," she chuckled. "But I prefer the more politically correct term 'magically inclined'"_

_While struggling to get up I contemplated all the ways I could make her pay for what she put me through. I wanted to wake up, and considered trying to pinch myself to make it happen. _

"_The potion will last until it's time for you to make a choice," she looked at me expectantly. _

"_What the hell are you talking about?" the pinching idea started looking better and better._

_She rolled her eyes at me, "I knew you wouldn't remember, but that is what I told you the last time you were here. 'The potion will last until it's time for you to make a choice,'" she repeated, slower this time._

"_What does that even mean?" I asked exasperatedly._

"_It means," she looked at me as if I was stupid. "That the _potion lasts_ until it's time for you to _make achoice_."_

"_Make a choice…?" I asked incredulously. I felt as if my mind was filled with cotton, and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get her words to make sense._

"_For crying out loud," Zatoria huffed and threw her arms in the air. "Kids today, I swear… It's the internet. It ruins their minds." She put her hands on her hips, annoyance and impatience radiating from her every pore. "I'm going to explain this to you _once_, and I suggest you pay attention."_

_I didn't want to pay attention, I didn't want to be here. I wanted to be at home. In my bed. In a dreamless sleep and never wake up again. I winced at the direction my thoughts were headed. She was right, I was acting like a drama queen. I hesitated but decided there was no harm in hearing her out. "I'm listening."_

"_First of all; you didn't actually _meet_ them. Your spirit, your _soul,_ sought out theirs. They haven't dreamt about you," she chuckled. "Heck, three of them can't even sleep." I cocked a brow, but Zatoria merely waved off my unspoken question. "Never mind that now. Second of all," she continued without missing a beat, "All four of them are your potential soulmates and if you had made _different choices_ in your life you would've run in to them eventually." _

_She narrowed her eyes at me, making it clear who she thought was to blame. I rolled my eyes, refusing to feel guilty, and tried to push back the blossoming hope. "So… What does that mean?" I parroted. I sounded like an idiot, but I wanted to be sure, a hundred present sure that she was saying, what I thought she was saying. "You men… They're real?" tears pricked at my eyes, this time from the happiness I started allow myself to feel._

"_Yes, sweetheart," she chuckled softly. "They're very much real."_

_My heart felt as if it was trying to beat itself out of my chest. I slowed my breathing to calm myself enough to get more answers. "If they're _all_ my soulmates…?" I frowned. The question was at the tip of my tongue, but I struggled with getting the words out._

"_You're worried about what happens to the ones left behind?" Zatoria suggested._

"_Yes…I mean… I would never…. I couldn't…" Their familiar faces flashed before my eyes. One more than the others. "There's no way I could choose between them."_

"_Oh my sweet Bella," Zatoria chided me softly, as if talking to a child. "You already made your choice."_

_I tried to deny it with a shake of my head, but she ignored me. "When you meet your true soulmate the claim you have on the others will weaken and possibly fade to nothing."_

_My brows disappeared underneath my bangs, I didn't like the sound of that at all. "Possibly? What do you mean, _possibly_?" _

"_Relax," she chuckled, and I was back to wanting to beat her face in. "They will not feel as strongly for you as they would if you had chosen them. They might feel an attraction, even a small infatuation, but nothing close to what the could've felt."_

_Relief flooded me with such force I staggered before pulling myself together. I cared about all four of them and couldn't stand the thought of someone hurting. _

_Now I only had one question left, the most important one, "I-I can have him?" I asked with a small voice._

"_Yes my dear Bella," Zatoria's voice was thick with emotions, as if this meant as much to her as it did to me. "Just remember, what is not familiar to his eyes, his heart and soul will recognize."_

"_How can I find him?"_

"_Just follow your heart," Zatoria smiled, as if it would make sense. _

_Strangely, it did. Because suddenly I knew exactly where I had to go. I just needed to shake the lingering suspicion that she was somehow playing me. "Why should I trust you?"_

"_What other choice do you have?"_

_She had me there._

"_Now go," she grinned and ushered me out the door, "get your man."_

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, for the first time for as long as I could remember, I had a smile on my face.

Jumping out of bed I ran to the closet to grab my luggage. I had packing to do, phone calls to make. I stopped for a second to take it all in, a grin spread across my face, so wide it made my cheeks hurt.

I was going to take Zatoria's advice one last time. I was going to find my soulmate.

* * *

**A/N: I hope that cleared everything up (probably not, because I kinda confused myself while writing this) and answered any question you might have. If not, ask and I'll try to answer.**

**Next up: Bella makes her choice.**


	7. Epilogue

**A/N: Wow. We're really at the end. **

**I won't keep you. Go on, go read.**

**All recognizable characters or situation belongs to someone that is not me.**

* * *

Thirty-six hours later I was on a plane on my way to Seattle. I had barely slept since waking up from my last dream, and although exhausted, I was practically vibrating with excitement in my window seat. Luckily the seat next to me was empty so I wasn't bothering anyone with my constant shifting and squirming.

Was I crazy? Of course. It was insane to give up everything I knew, in order to go chasing rainbows.

The first thing I had done after waking up had been to call the airlines and booking a ticket out of Jacksonville.

Next I had gone through my closet and dresser, to see what I needed to bring with me – the rest could always be shipped later – with my phone pressed between shoulder and ear. The owner of the book store hadn't been overjoyed to hear that I was quitting without giving them the usual two weeks' notice, but I had enough vacation days saved up, and I refused to wait longer than necessary to find him. My landlord had been more than happy to let me out of my lease one month early when I promised he could keep the deposit.

The phone call to Renee hadn't been as difficult as I expected. I had completely forgotten about her whimsical side and her almost childish outlook on romance.

It shouldn't have surprised me, she did marry Phil, a man seven years younger than her, after knowing him for only two month, after all.

She had gladly helped me pack up my things and put them in storage until I knew where I would be staying.

It was a huge risk, chasing after a man who, for all I knew, didn't exist beyond the land of dreams. But I had to try. He was worth it.

Despite being so worked up I somehow managed to fall asleep and seconds before the captain's landing announcement woke me up I heard a voice whisper, _"Can't wait to finally meet you."_

* * *

After checking in to my hotel I took a much needed shower. Shampooing, rinsing and repeating, soaping, exfoliating and moisturizing, brushing teeth and hair, waxing and plucking until I had washed away the grime of my eight hour flight.

Dressed in a pair of jeans, and a fitted, button down flannel I grabbed my messenger bag and headed out to take a walk around the city. Besides knowing I would meet him in Seattle, I didn't have a clue exactly when or where, but I did my best not to let it discourage me.

Since I hadn't taken the temperature differences between Jacksonville and Seattle into consideration, the first thing I did was go into a Thrift Store and buy a winter coat.

As the sky darkened I decided to stop for dinner before returning to my room. I had passed the same Pub several times during my walk. It advertised having hot burgers and cold beer.

Every time I had seen that sign something had stopped me from going inside, despite my growing hunger. But as the street lights came on and a few twinkling stars could be seen through the clouds I felt a pull towards the door of 'Thirst' as the Pub was called.

There were a lot of people inside, and there weren't many free tables. I let my eyes wander, looking for a place to sit when my heart skipped a beat and lodged itself in my throat as I stared right into a pair of crimson eyes. Eyes I would recognize everywhere.

* * *

New pov

On my way back to Texas after visiting family and friends in the state of Washington I made it as far as Seattle before my instincts told me to stop.

Following my gut I wandered around the city, but everywhere I went I got this nagging feeling that I just missed something important, until I came to a Pub, and I chuckled at the name; 'Thirst'.

Bars were my usual hunting ground since I had always enjoyed the extra flavor alcohol added to the blood, but I had a feeling I wasn't here to feed.

I had fed a couple of days ago when I ran across a drug dealer in Port Angeles, so the slight burn in my throat was easily ignored when I entered the packed pub.

The only empty table was next to the bar, I took my seat after making sure it had a clear view of the door.

"Order something, or get the fuck outta here," the bitchy waitress demanded, and despite the flare of my temper urging me to ask if she was offering herself up_,_ I ordered a whiskey. Getting kicked out for feeding on the waitress, however tempting that might be, was a bad idea. I knew I was waiting for something, or some_one_ and needed to be here when she/he/it arrived.

An hour later, when the door opened and in walked the hottest, most beautiful woman I had ever seen I knew she was the reason I was here, and when her eyes met mine and recognition lit up her warm brown eyes I realized that, somehow, she had been looking for me, too.

She chewed on her plump bottom lip and looked happy to see me. I swore my dead heart, that hadn't beaten in over a hundred years, thumped once inside of my chest.

Her scent reached my nose even from across the room, I rose from the chair and hurried over to her, struggling to keep a normal human pace, but failing miserably.

When I stood directly in front of her I lowered my gaze, not to stare at the rapidly beating pulse in her neck, but to watch as her pink tongue darted out to lick her soft, full lips. Without introducing myself I skimmed my nose along her cheek, inhaling deeply. A growl rumbled through my chest. She smelt amazing, my body screamed for her, but I wasn't thirsty. I wanted her under me, over me, beside me, upside-down, in every way possible. Withering, screaming, thrashing, but in pleasure instead of pain. I wanted her for a minute, an hour, a day. I wanted her _forever_.

The sensation of her hot breath fanning over my skin went straight to my dick. I took a small step back and looked deep into her eyes, "Hey babe," I watched her sweet-smelling blood rush to the surface of her skin, and the sound of her heart was like music to my ears. "I'm Peter Whitlock, it's a pleasure to meet you."

* * *

**AN: There you have it.**

***This might seem short, but you should know that the original plan was Bella walking up to him, and him greeting her with the nickname he used in her dream. Yeah, kinda kicking myself for using babe instead of baby right now.**

***How many of you expected Jasper or Paul when you realized Bella was headed towards Seattle?**

***There will probably be a future take at one point, but I will mark it as complete for now.**

***Thanks to everyone that read and reviewed.**

***Have a few other stories coming up, with different pairings. Bella/Paul, Jasper/Bella, and one or two Edward/Bella (sorry Rickie). To sum it up I can say that I have Bella in every possible heterosexual (for now) pairing except for Yuck. I don't read him, I don't write him, because I don't LIKE him.**

***Put me on alert so you get notified when I start posting again. **


End file.
